


Angsty Sbi Headcannons

by Shadowthief7



Series: Angst Baby ;) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowthief7/pseuds/Shadowthief7
Summary: Basically the title but it's written by someone with Emotionally and Physically distant parents.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Angst Baby ;) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056008
Comments: 9
Kudos: 229





	Angsty Sbi Headcannons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey feel free to use any of these Headcannons. Just make sure to credit :)

-Tommy goes upstairs to look for Techno when he has nightmares, he’s not in Techno’s home anymore.

-Techno wakes up in the middle of the night to go downstairs to check on Tommy, an empty house greets him.

\- Wilbur can’t cry, it burns him.

-Techno constantly forgets that Tommy doesn't live with him anymore. 

-Phil doesn’t believe that he’s a bad father.

-Tubbo and Tommy have planned to run away multiple times. 

-Wilbur's favorite dessert are Apple Tarts but only those made by Phil 

-Tommy has stopped referring to Phil as Dad. 

-Techno learned how to play the violin for the sole purpose of being able to accompany Tommy on the Piano and Will on the guitar. 

\- Tommy’s birthday has been forgotten by Phil many times.

\- Techno made an Antarctic Empire uniform for Tommy, he was gonna give it to him after the festival.

-Tommy can play the guitar fairly well but doesn’t out of guilt.

-Techno felt bad about blowing up Tommy's room and fixed it immediately after. 

-Tommy’s favorite disc is Chirp because it’s Wilbur’s favorite.

-Wilbur liked to practice different types of braiding styles on Techno hair.

-Tommy is Techno and Wilbur’s favorite sibling.

-Techno subconsciously stocks up on extra sweets because he knows Tommy likes them. Tommy doesn’t live with him anymore.

-Ghostbur has forgotten how to play the guitar.

-Techno gets really excited at random things, Phil let's him ramble. 

-Phil forgot to take Wilbur on his birthday to get a guitar so he built one himself out of spite.

-Tommy first instrument was the Ukulele because Wilbur’s guitar was too heavy for him.

-Techo once rewrote an entire book because Tommy hated the ending.

-During L’manburg’s fight for independence, Wilbur wrote a letter to Phil everyday asking for advice. No one responded.

-Since the last war Tommy has become deathly afraid of Phil.

-Wilbur hated Phil to a certain extent because he was left to take care of Tommy

-Tommy knows that Ranboo has replaced him.

-Phil and Techno don’t know what happened to Tommy during his exile arc.

-Tommy secretly visits Eret’s castle to pet his cows.

-One of the puppies from the Hound Army followed Tommy home, Tommy named it Clementine.

-Phil is prepared to take Tommy or Tubbo's final life to teach them a "lesson" 

\- When asked by Dream why he still misses Tommy after he betrayed him he responded with “he’s my little Theseus”

-Ghostbur loves to ask Phil about his hardcore world, but for some reason he forgets every time.

-Tommy tried to apologize to Techno after the final war but was thrown/chased out by Phil before he even made it to the house.

-Techno has perfect pitch and helped Wilbur with songs in the past. 

-The disc’s to Tommy are the physical representation of Tommy and Tubbo’s friendship. So when Tubbo said that “The disc’s don’t matter”. Tommy thought Tubbo ment that their friendship doesn’t matter.

-Phil doesn’t know about Tommy’s tower in logstedshire,

-Techno’s hair is dyed blue at the ends from Ghostbur’s blue.

-Phil always sets an extra plate at the table for Tommy.

- _”Kill me Phil, do it, do the same thing you did to Wilbur._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo


End file.
